Must Stop Them
by LuFabbro
Summary: Must Find Him's sequel. Tom, Alice and Jason had been living in Chipenden. Alice is worried that Jason is conspiring with Mab to kill Tom but a strong force is awakening in the north . Alice and Tom have to stop it and not get killed by Mab and Jason
1. Three Months Later

_Author's Note: Here's the sequel I promised. This story is dedicated to my friend LuMezenga who had the main idea for the plot. __Again I do not own anything, all those rights go straight to Joseph Delaney__. Hope you like it. Read and review it__._

**Chapter 1: Three Months Later**

It was Monday, Tom and I were in the living room relaxing in front of the fireplace. It was a very strange night because it was almost summer, but the weather was cold as winter. Jason had gone to his room. He said he was tired because he had been looking for jobs the whole day, but he didn't have any luck. I wanted him out of the house. Since I heard him talking to Mab, I stopped trusting him. I've been living in agony since we came back from Pendle. Jason had many chances to kill Tom and every morning, I would wake up desperate to know if Tom was still alive. It was awful to see Tom living without a clue that his own brother was planning to kill him. He knew I was nervous about something, but he didn't know what it was. I never left his side while he was at the house, which annoyed Tom a lot, but I couldn't take the risk and whenever he left for work, I kept an eye on Jason.

It had been three longs months since Jason joined us at the house. Old Gregory wrote Tom once or twice just to tell him that everything was fine, that he should keep an eye on me because girls with pointy shoes were not to be trusted and how he was enjoying his "retirement" with Meg. I couldn't believe he was still lying to Tom.

However, that night, everything seemed fine, except for the weather, of course. The hot wind that came from the fireplace was warming and I would have loved to spend the rest of my days like that. In front of the fire, lying in Tom's arms.

However, things were too perfect to stay like that for a long time. We were about to go to our rooms when we heard the spook's bell.

"I can't believe that," I said stopping in the middle of the stairs to turn to Tom. "Don't go, it's late Tom."

"You know I can't. I have to go. There is someone who needs my help," he said getting his cloak and his staff that always stayed in a corner of the living room.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you went to the spook's bell late at night like this?" I said going down the stairs.

"Yes, I do remember, but I still am the spook. I can't stay indoors all the time afraid that something might hurt me. It's part of the job. Besides, I don't fear anything," he was getting at the door.

"You may be the spook and you may not fear anything but I fear for your life. Let me at least go with you," I said.

"Alice, nothing is going to happen," he said opening the door.

"I don't care, I'm going with you," I said getting my cloak in the living room.

Tom rolled his eyes and we left the front door together. We walked through the cold night until we got to the spook's bell. I knew he didn't like to watched or followed, especially by me, but I couldn't let him be killed. We got to the bell and there was a man waiting for him.

"Excuse me. Are you Tom Ward?" he asked.

"Yes, how can I help you, sir?" Tom shook the man's hand.

"I'm Oliver Hutchins and my son claims that he has been seeing a ghost around my house. He can't sleep anymore. My wife just had a baby and my son's screams is making her crazy. She and the baby need rest," the man said.

"I understand, Mr. Hutchins," Tom turned to me. "See? No worries. You can go back to the house now. I have a job to do and there is no ambush on it."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes.

"So, are you going to help me?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, show me the way and the ghost will be gone. You and your family will have peace," Tom said.

"Fine, I'm going back home," I said.

"Thank you," Tom kissed me and followed Mr. Hutchins.

I left the spook's bell. I was in part relieved and part worried. I had never seen Mr. Hutchins in Chipenden and I could hear a southern accent, but he seemed an honest man. He had a disturbed face, but it should be from his son's screams and fear of the ghost or Mab could have manipulated him, so I wasn't so relaxed about Tom going with him.

I finally got to the house and headed to my room. I passed by Jason's room and saw the door slightly opened. I looked in and saw nobody. I entered the room and where Jason should be sleeping, there was a pile of pillows and his window was opened. I approached it and looked outside. I saw a small candle light coming from the eastern garden. That was weird. No one went to that place at night, except for Tom of course, when I gave him the blood cakes after we met. When the light got closer to the house, I saw Jason sneaking back in.

I left his room and went to mine. Lying in the bed, I couldn't sleep, I was sure Jason was up to something and I had to find out what, before he killed Tom.


	2. Suspicious

_Author's Note: Here's the sequel I promised. This story is dedicated to my friend LuMezenga who had the main idea for the plot.__Again I do not own anything, all those rights go straight to Joseph Delaney. Hope you like it. Read and review it._

**Chapter 2: Suspicious**

"_Alice! Please, help me," I heard Tom screaming._

"_Where are you?" I screamed back._

_Everything was dark, but I had no idea of where I was. I could hear a waterfall somewhere near me. I could feel the water drops in my face. Suddenly, a light appeared. I looked at it and I saw, at the top of the waterfall, Mab and Jason laughing at something below them. I looked at the same direction and saw Tom hanging on a tree branch. He was about to fall on the waterfall._

"_Alice," he screamed again looking at me._

"_You won't save him," I felt Mab breathing in my ear. "He is going to die and there's nothing you can do."_

"_Shut up, Mab," I said walking away._

_I got to the edge of the water fall. Tom was on the other side. It was impossible to save him. I decided to throw him a rope that out of a sudden appeared in my hand, but when I was about to do it, Tom fell. My heart stopped and I did the most stupid thing I could've done. I jumped into the waterfall after him. I screamed like I never did before._

"Alice, wake up," I was awakened by Tom holding my shoulders. I opened my eyes and saw him with a mixture of worry and relief in his face. I got up and hugged him as hard as I could. Tom hugged me back.

"Hey, calm down. It was just a dream," he said when we broke apart. He was smiling.

"I know, but it was horrible. It is the second time I dream about you," I said.

"Is it that bad to dream about me?" he joked.

"If you are getting killed, yes, it is," I smirked.

"I understand but don't worry. I'm fine and alive. Nobody will kill me," he said.

"You're not invincible. When did you come back?"

"A little after midnight. Dealing with a ghost is not that hard."

"Did the bell ring yet?" I got back to my bed again.

"No, but it is about to. I'll wait for you outside," he left the room.

I changed my clothes and heard the bell. I left my room and found Tom in the hall. We got to the kitchen, where Jason was waiting for us. We sat around the table and started to eat the breakfast, which was delicious as always.

"So, Jason, could you tell me what were you doing in the eastern garden yesterday night?" I asked getting more bacon, trying to sound casual.

"I beg your pardon?" he said choking.

"You heard me very well. What were you doing in the eastern garden? You know it is prohibited to go there at night. It's not safe."

"I didn't go to there. You must have seen a shadow. I never left my room."

"You are a terrible liar. I went to your room. Your bed was empty and I saw you coming from the eastern path with a candle," I smirked.

"You must have dreamed about it. I stayed in my room. Anyway, what in the eastern garden would interest me?" Jason looked at Tom.

"Alice, Jason has no reason to lie. You must have dreamed it," Tom defended his brother.

"Alright, then," I said getting up. "You can eat breakfast without me. I don't want to be related to a liar and to a fool."

I stormed out of the kitchen and left the house. I went to the same hill I went on the picnic with Tom months before. I sat there and watched the morning pass. In the town centre, I could see people coming and going. I felt lonely up there. I still couldn't believe Tom stood up against me. I thought he was going to take me into consideration. But these days, it was like he didn't listen to me when Jason was the matter. When the afternoon came, Tom found me.

"There you are. We've been looking for you since you left. Alice, please come home," he said.

"Who told you I wanted to be found? I just want to be alone," I said coldly not looking at him.

"Are you mad because I believed Jason? He has no reason to lie to me."

"And I do? Do you think I have reasons to lie to you?" I got up.

"No, Alice, but…" he tried to speak.

"You know what? I won't say anything else. You can believe whatever you want to," I interrupted him and left.

I went to my room and locked the door and the windows. I just wanted some time alone. I lay in my bed and started to cry. Tom didn't believe me and I just wanted to help him. He was everything I had, I couldn't risk losing him. I cried until I fell asleep. I woke up with the night fall. Looking out of the window, I saw the stars, which meant I had lost dinner. I was still hungry, so I went to the kitchen anyway.

While I was doing a sandwich, I noticed somebody sneaking out of the house. It was Jason, of course. I decided to follow him, my hunger could wait.

Jason headed to the eastern garden and he was carrying something. I've seen this scene once and it didn't turn out well. Jason went to Bony Lizzie's pit and threw a big black amount of the thing he was carrying.

Of course, he was giving her cakes like Tom did years ago. I got closer to him and cleaned my throat.

"I knew you were up to something. You don't fool me Jason."

"Really? You may know what's going on, but my foolish brother is a moron. He'll never question his own brother," he turned around.

"You have no idea of what you're doing. Mab is just manipulating you."

"She is not. I'm doing this because I want to. You don't know anything about me," he screamed.

"I won't allow you to stay any longer. You'll go away right now. You're not getting close to Tom ever again," I said.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You are nobody. No one cares about you, Alice," he smirked.

"I don't care of what others think about me and I may be a no one, but I won't let you kill Tom," I stepped closer.

"Then, I'll have to get you off of my way," he whispered and I saw him pulling out a knife. I stepped back. "What now Alice? Are you afraid?"

"Of you? Never!" I raised my fist and punched him.

Jason staggered back, stumbled in a rock and he fell down. I was leaving when he grabbed my leg and I fell down too. He climbed on top of me and put his knife in my neck. I finally feared death. I started to punch him and tried to make him let me go. Out of a sudden, we heard a big scream. Jason got up and left running. I looked at my side and besides my stood a big red cat. The boggart had saved me. I got up and thanked him. Together, we walked back to the house. I was glad somehow, because, at least, I wasn't the only one who didn't like Jason.


	3. The Letters

_Author's Note: Here's the sequel I promised. This story is dedicated to my friend LuMezenga who had the main idea for the plot.__Again I do not own anything, all those rights go straight to Joseph Delaney. Hope you like it. Read and review it._

**Chapter 3: The letters**

The next morning, I woke up with the breakfast bell. I went to the kitchen and there was only one plate on the table. Tom probably had gone to work and I had no idea of where Jason was. I ate my breakfast in silence and thanked the boggart. I went to the same hill I had gone the day before. I stayed there for an hour when I heard the spook's bell. There was no one home, so I decided to check out who needed help.

I had totally forgotten what happened the last time I went to the spook's bell because my mind was somewhere else. When I got there nothing happened, though. It was just the postman. The man gave me two letters. One was addressed to Tom and the other was addressed to me. That was strange, I never received letters. I was curious to read it, but I got even more when I recognized the handwriting. The postman left and I ran back to the house. I sat in one of the couches and opened the letter.

_Dear Alice,_

_I wish I could be writing just to know how things are, but there are other important things to discuss._

_I know you've been living with Tom and I truly hope you are taking care of him. I'm sure you both have grown up into two wonderful adults. But here in Greece, there have been some kind of commotion. It's seems that there is some kind of force awakening in the north of the County and I am afraid both of you will have to deal with it. _

_It will be dangerous and you should ask for Mr. Gregory's help, he might know with what exactly you will be dealing with._

_I also would like to point out that I have a strange feeling that Tom is in danger, but I don't know what could be threatening his life. Please look out for him. You know how stubborn he is to admit he needs help or protection, but it doesn't matter how much he argues with you, please, protect him._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Mam_

_PS.: If you are allowed to enter the library, look for a book called "Demigods". Maybe you could read it. It will be very helpful, I believe._

I read the letter over and over again. Tom was too blind to see the truth, even his mother had noticed, but what really shocked me was the fact that there was something threatening the county. Tom and I would have to leave and destroy it. The problem was that Jason and Mab were after Tom. If they heard anything about this threat, Tom I would not stand a chance. I went to the library to find the book Tom's mother told me to read.

It wasn't hard to find it. It was a big book, but most of its pages were in blank with the exception of the first forty. I sat down and started to read it. The book was written in Latin, some part of the handwriting was a little erased and there were a few drawings. It was about demigods, sons of gods and humans. They were powerful but not invincible. Each chapter was about one of them with important information, such as who were their parents, strengths, and fears, how to defeat, history and where they lived.

In the end of each chapter, there was a definition of what was done with the demigod. Most of them were defined as dead and how they were killed. The others were defined as asleep, so it only could be one of them. I studied them hard to at least have a notion of what we were going to face, soon or later.

I was still mad at Tom because he didn't believe me and we hadn't spoken with each other in 2 days, but I had to be professional. Tell him what was going on and what happened with Jason the night before. I just needed to wait for him to come back home. I stayed in the library until I heard the door opening. I got down as fast as I could and saw Tom and Jason together laughing. I could feel the hatred running through my blood. _Calm down Alice. They're just morons you have the bad luck to live with. First, without Tom, where would you be? _I told myself. _Right, be calm and act like nothing happened._ I walked towards them

"I've got to talk to you, Tom."

"Sure Alice, what is it?" he answered after he stopped laughing.

"I mean I need to talk to you _alone_," I crossed my arms.

Tom looked at Jason and they started to laugh again.

"Hey!" I shouted. "I'm talking to you. Something serious is about to happen."

"Like what? I'm going to kill my own brother," Jason mocked.

"No, asshole. Your mother wrote me a letter. It arrived today with a letter from Old Gregory. She was very serious in the letter."

Tom finally stopped laughing.

"My mom?" he asked.

"Yes and here is the letter Old Gregory sent you." I said giving him the envelope.

Tom took it and went to the living room. Jason excused himself and went to his bedroom. Tom and I sat in the couch and he started to read the letter. For a moment everything was silent. When Tom finished it, he got up and looked at me.

"What my mom wrote to you?"

"She said a strange force is awakening in the north. She told me to read a book about demigods. There a few of them asleep, so it could be one of those. She also said we would need Old Gregory's help," I said.

"Right… I'm going to need that book. Can you get it to me?" he folded the letter.

I nodded and ran to the library to get the book. Once I was back, Tom read it. When he finished, he closed the book and handed it to me.

"What? What happened? What does Old Gregory want?" I asked

"Mr. Gregory has been fighting with this demigod. He has been entering Mr. Gregory's mind. He is very sick because of it. It takes to too much energy from him, but he is hiding information from the demigod. So for a while, Mr. Gregory has the situation in kind of his control, but we don't have much time," he said.

"Ok, but we can't leave Jason here, alone."

"Of course we do. He can go with us, tough, if it is what you prefer."

"No, he is dangerous."

"We can't leave him homeless, Alice. I'm sure he won't do anything here."

"Fine. I'll ask for the boggart to keep an eye on him and we need to come back before Sunday. Jason can't be alone here."

"Do as you wish, Alice. But hurry up, we need to go soon."

I went to the kitchen and asked for the boggart's help, to keep an eye on Jason and not allow him to go to the eastern garden. Done that, I went to my room, grabbed my cloak, locked the door and met Tom in the main hall. We, then, left in direction of Anglezarke.


	4. Stefan, the Demigod

_Author's Note: Here's the sequel I promised. This story is dedicated to my friend LuMezenga and Ma Corrêa who had the main idea for the plot and to Stefanie for giving me Stefan's name.__Again I do not own anything, all those rights go straight to Joseph Delaney. Hope you like it. Read and review it._

**Chapter 4: Stefan, the Demigod**

Tom and I walked through the night in the road. We usually didn't leave before the sunrise, but the situation was serious. Old Gregory had been mentally tortured and for now he could delay the demigod.

We were getting closer but the sun wasn't going to rise so soon. The road was empty. Tom and I were the only ones in the place. Everything was quiet, not even the dark creatures dared to make any noise. The tension between Tom and I was intense. I was still mad at him, but part of me wanted to make things okay again. He was my only friend, the only person I could talk to. It was horrible to avoid him. Finally, he decided to stop and the tension was broken when he looked at me.

"Alice, look, I'm sorry okay?" he said.

"Do you know at least why are you apologizing?" I asked angrily.

"I know you're mad at me because I didn't believe in you when you accused Jason. I still don't believe he is doing anything behind my back. He has no reason to kill me or to go to the eastern garden," he put his hands on my shoulders.

"He is being manipulated by Mab. I found him giving Bony Lizzie cakes. It wasn't probably the first one. Remember what happen the last time you gave Mother Malkin cakes? He threatened me. We would probably be dead if it wasn't for the boggart."

"Alright, I believe you, but do you know why Jason is doing that?" he asked.

"For the hundredth time, he is being manipulated by Mab. He doesn't know what he is doing, Tom."

"Right," he smiled.

"Stop it. You still don't believe me," I tried not to smile but I couldn't help it.

"Good, you're not mad at me anymore. You are even smiling, look," he said pointing at me.

"Very funny," I smiled. "I'm just trying to protect you."

"Don't worry. I'm fine and I know how to protect myself."

"If you're saying so," I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

We broke apart and I started to walk. Tom stayed in the same place he was. I turned around and he looked at me.

"What?" he asked me.

"Come on, lazybones. We have to get to Anglezarke soon."

"Does this mean that we are okay?" he was still in the same place.

"Yes, but hurry up. We have a county to save," I smiled and Tom rushed to my side.

He put his arm around my shoulders and together we continued to walk towards Anglezarke.

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X— X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X— X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

When we got to Anglezarke, it was still dark. There wasn't anybody in the streets, we were still alone. We could feel a hot wind. The town was very different in the summer. It was hot as hell during the day. We got to the house. Tom had a key and we didn't want to wake anyone up. We entered the house. Everything was dark and we expected to see Meg in her usual chair in front of the fireplace, but she wasn't there. There were many pans and dirty plates in the sink. Some pots with herbs and spices were on the table. Meg was probably taking care of Old Gregory. Tom and I went to our rooms to sleep a little. I woke up with the sun shines illuminating my room. I got up and met Meg, Old Gregory, Andrew and Tom in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Alice. Sit, breakfast is about to come up," Meg said from the oven.

I sat down and looked at Old Gregory across the table. Physically, he was just fine, but it was explicit in his eyes how tired and hurt he was. Meg served breakfast and in silence we ate. In the end, Andrew went to work and Meg excused herself.

"Listen," Old Gregory started when we got alone. "The demigod that has been torturing me wants to be released. Only a spook can do that and destroy him. He has been asleep for many years, so he doesn't know there is another spook in the county, that's why he has been torturing me."

"Do you know how to destroy him?" Tom asked.

"Unfortunately, no, I don't. I'm afraid you'll have to find that out. Did you read something interesting lately, girl?" Old Gregory turned to me.

"Yes, I read your book called Demigods. There are a few of them asleep but there is only one who can enter minds. I can't remember his name," I said.

"His name is Stefan Barker. Fiend is his father and his mother was a very beautiful woman. She was poor and greedy. Fiend seduced her, promised her money, comfort and fame. The woman succumbed to his power and to the thought of having a good life. Stefan, then, was conceived. Fiend left them both and the mother died when Stefan was 10 years old," Old Gregory said.

"Does this mean that Stefan is Alice's half brother?" Tom asked incredulous.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. He has been living in a church's graveyard in a town called Little Wismming. It's a city a few miles north from here. You'll find out Stefan's weakness and attack straight to that point. Fiend locked him for a hundred years. Stefan is waking up, so he doesn't have all his true strength, but once he is released the best thing to be done is to destroy him as fast as possible. He is the strongest demigod alive today. He must go and then, the county will be safe," Old Gregory finished.

"Okay, this is going to be hard, but we'll have to do it. Do you have any ideas of where we could stay in the city, Mr. Gregory?" Tom asked.

"There is a hotel in the city, it's called Blue Horse. Little Wismming is a small city, there are two main streets, the hotel stays in one of them. Just look for it, it's not hard to find," he said.

"Good, anything else?" I asked.

"No, I think that's it. Just be careful, okay? I don't want to hear that my last apprentice died because of some stupid demigod after he dealt with so many dangerous other situations," he looked at Tom.

"I'm going to call Meg," Tom left the and I looked at Old Gregory.

"Are you sure he can do it?" I asked.

"He must do it," Old Gregory said seriously.

Tom entered the kitchen with Meg. I got up and stood beside him.

"We have to go. Thanks for the help, Mr. Gregory," Tom said.

"Good luck, lad," Old Gregory replied.

Tom and I left the house. We could see many people in the street, now that the sun had risen, but they avoided us as usual when we crossed through Anglezarke. We kept walking to the North towards Little Wismming.


	5. Little Wismming

_Author's Note: Here's the sequel I promised. This story is dedicated to my friend LuMezenga and Ma Corrêa who had the main idea for the plot and to Stefanie for giving me Stefan's name.__Again I do not own anything, all those rights go straight to Joseph Delaney. Hope you like it. Read and review it._

**Chapter 5: Little Wismming**

Little Wismming wasn't very far from Anglezarke. We got to the city a little before lunch. It was indeed a small town, there were two main streets, one was residential and the other had many shops and little markets. There weren't many people walking on the street and the houses seemed poor. Tom and I were tired because we've been walking under the summer sun for the whole morning, it was hotter than ever. We headed to the shopping street, where we could see kids asking for money and food, people sleeping on the dirty street and an artist painting the scene. It seemed a forgotten city. In the end of the street, we could see a dirty, old and small church. The Blue Horse hotel was two blocks from the church. There was a blue horse svelte in the door and it was the biggest house on the street. We entered and approached the reception where a fat old man was sleeping.

"Excuse me," Tom said ringing the small bell on the table.

The man woke up and almost fell from his chair. He looked at us and smiled.

"Hello, how can I help you?" he asked.

"We need a room," I said.

"Of course you need a room or what else would you be doing here right? It's only for you two?" he said.

"Yes, please," Tom said.

"Let me see," the man turned around and looked at the wall where a few keys were hanged.

He grabbed one and gave it to us.

"My daughter will take you there," he smiled again, looked at the stairs and screamed. "Mary, get down here now."

"I'm coming," someone shouted.

The stairs started to grit and we heard the sound of boots coming down. Mary was red headed girl and had green eyes just like her father, but it were the only things they had in common. Mary was thinner and she didn't smell so bad. Kindly, she led us to our room.

"What brought you to Little Wismming?" she asked.

"We are…" Tom said.

"My husband promised me, he would take me to see the North Sea. We just stopped to rest a little," I lied.

"Oh, you are married. How cute," Mary said. "You must be very dedicated to your wife, Mr."

"Yes, she got a little demanding after we find out about the baby," Tom said getting into the lie.

"Baby? But you look so young," the girl stopped. "Here's your room."

"I always wanted to be a mom. Thank you, Mary," I replied.

"You're welcome," she smiled and left.

Tom and I entered the room. He sat on the bed and stared at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"What were you thinking when you told the girl we were married?"

"You have to learn to see details. She wore pointy shoes; her eyes had glances of yellow. Her father seemed to control her. He'll probably ask her what we are doing here and I didn't like the way she looked at you," I sat on the bed with him.

"Do you think she's a witch?" Tom asked worried.

"Probably, but I don't think we'll have to worry about her," I said.

"Ok, I think we should take a walk to know the city better," he suggested.

I agreed and we left the hotel. Tom went in the direction of the church and I took the opposite way. We would meet again in an hour in our hotel room.

I walked through the street, where a bunch of people were shopping or just taking a walk. It wasn't a big city, but it was dirty and dark even though it was summer. Most of the people lived in bad conditions and the others lived without any condition. The street was full; it was hard to walk without bumping into someone. When I crossed to the other side of the street, I saw a blond hair. I only knew one person with that blond hair. I tried to find Mab, when I saw Jason coming in my way, but I wasn't sure if he had seen me. I hid among people and saw Jason and Mab going in the hotel's direction. They didn't see me and I decided to follow them. Of course, Jason had listened to my conversation with Tom and he told Mab about it. There were going to kill Tom with Stefan's help. I continued to follow them. They passed through the hotel, but when I did the same to follow them, Mary grabbed me and started to talk, making me lose Jason and Mab in the crowd. Mary kept talking to me until Tom arrived a few minutes later.

"We need to talk," I said pulling him inside the hotel, leading him to our room.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"I saw Mab and Jason here," I said closing the door behind me.

"Alice, please let's not talk about this," he said.

"This is important, Tom. Jason probably heard us talking. He told Mab and now they are here to release Stefan, to ask his help to kill you. You're not safe here. We have to go," I explained.

"Alice, listen," he held my shoulders. "Jason is not here. He doesn't want to kill me. You must have seen someone who looks like him."

"Why can't you believe me?" I said getting annoyed.

"Jason is my brother, he'll never do that. He has no reason to kill me."

"Stop being stupid," I screamed. "How can't you see something that is in front of you? Jason is being manipulated by Mab. She is the one who wants you dead. He is just her player."

"Don't shout at me like I'm a kid," Tom screamed back at me. "I'm a grown up man. I know how to judge others. I don't need you telling me what to do all the time. I am not a child."

"Then stop acting like one," I shouted. "If you don't need me then I don't know what I'm doing here,"

I opened the door and left.

"Alice, wait," I heard Tom calling me, but I didn't care anymore.

He had hurt my feelings and I never felt so bad my entire life. Even when I was told that I was a failure as a witch. I went in the direction of the church, but I didn't notice I was heading that way. When I finally stopped, I noticed I was at the graveyard. I sat in one of the benches in front of a big tree. I hugged my legs and cried as hard as I could. I stayed there for a few minutes, when I felt a hand in my shoulder. I thought it was Tom, so I ignored it.

"Hello, Alice," the person spoke.

By the voice, I realized it wasn't Tom, but somehow I knew who it was, so I turned around.

"Hello, Stefan."


	6. The Pact

_Author's Note: Here's the sequel I promised. This story is dedicated to my friend LuMezenga and Ma Corrêa who had the main idea for the plot and to Stefanie for giving me Stefan's name.__Again I do not own anything, all those rights go straight to Joseph Delaney. Hope you like it. Read and review it._

**Chapter 6: The Pact**

"Why are you crying?" Stefan asked.

He wasn't anything of what I expected. He looked like a normal 25 year old man. He had blond hair, big blue eyes and a charming smile. He was quite handsome for a Fiend's son. He was wearing black pants and a green shirt which was opened and showed his build up belly.

"I'm crying for nothing," I said swiping away my tears.

"Nobody cries for nothing," he sat beside me.

"I am nobody. I cry for nothing," I answered.

"Who told you are nothing?" he asked.

"Some stupid guy, but that's not why I'm crying, I would never cry for him," I said suddenly mad with the thought of Jason.

"Yes, that's the spirit of it. Never cry for someone who is not worth it," he lay back on the bench and looked at the gray sky.

"Can I give you an advice?" I looked at him.

"Are you in the position of giving advices?" he looked back at me.

"Maybe I'm not, but I'll say it anyway. If a girl called Mab and a boy called Jason come to talk to you, don't do any agreements with them, please, this is very important to me."

"And why should I listen to you?" he was confused.

"Because I'm your half sister and I think I can release you myself," I smirked.

"My half sister? How do you know that?" he was still confused.

"How don't you know that?" I replied.

"I can read your mind not see your family tree," he got annoyed.

"Well, I'm Fiend's daughter."

"And he sent you here to give me a lesson and…" he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. I wasn't sent by him. He never talked to me, he left me with mother when I was young," I interrupted him.

"So you too huh?"

"Yeah, but my mother never liked me, she was never a mom to me. I had been alone for twelve years, until I found the reason I'm crying."

"Which would be?" he asked.

I couldn't tell if he was actually interested in my story or if he was too confused with what I was saying.

"My only friend, Tom," I decided to keep going to see what exactly he wanted to know.

"Boys, always breaking the hearts of little girls."

"I'm not a little girl and Tom is not like that. But these days, I'm not sure about anything anymore. Nobody believes me," I felt a tear rolling down my face.

"Hey, don't worry. I could help you. Only if you want me to, because you're my sister," he smiled and looked at me with those big deep blue eyes.

"I don't know. What exactly do I have to do? And what will I get in return?"

"All you have to do is to make a blood pact with me, and then I'll be at our orders."

"Can you assure me you'll do just as I say?" I got interested in his proposition. Maybe I could protect Tom with his help.

"Don't get too excited. I won't become your personal slave."

"I don't know. I don't trust you that much."

"But you should. You're my sister aren't you? Family is supposed to be supportive isn't it?" he smirked.

"I'm your half sister and I don't have any family," I answered coldly.

"Whatever. Let's do it like civilized people. You do me a favor and in return, I do you another."

"Only one favor? I'm releasing you. It's something big. You can't just… I don't know, cook me some eggs and bacon," I was annoyed because of him.

'Then you'll have to make a smart decision when you decide what to ask," he smirked again.

"I still don't believe it's fair," I continued annoyed.

"Nothing is fair in life, my dear. Sorry to disappoint you," he said ironically.

"Not even to you sister?" I tried once more.

"You're smart. You think a little like me, but I can see a bit of hesitation."

"Could you stop reading my mind? I'd like some privacy in my own head," I got mad at him.

"I'm not reading your mind. It's easy to read you because even though you try to hide, your eyes show exactly what you are feeling. Only a fool cannot see that."

"Whatever, this isn't the matter. Let's say I agree to release you. What would I have to do?" I finally asked him.

"Good, at least you're thinking about it. So, there is still hope for me," he was sarcastic again.

"Yes, there is still, but if I were you, I would start talking and tell me what to do."

"You are though I see. I like it," he smirked again.

I looked at him angrily, holding back my will to punch him in the face.

"Don't look at me like that," he said. "You would have to do a small ritual with me. You know, make a cut in your finger, mixture your blood with mine, and say some stupid words. You know the usual," he said like it was nothing.

"And that's it?"

"Yes, it's nothing. I just need a small drop of blood. Yours will be even better," he eyes somehow sparkled.

"Ok, let's say then I agree with all that. I would need a guarantee that you won't run away"

"You have my word," he smiled.

"Hilarious. It's not time for jokes," I said.

"I'm not kidding but if you want, we can sign a contract."

"Written by me. I don't trust you."

"As you wish as long as I read it after you finish and before I sign it," he looked seriously at me.

"Sure. Where can we get paper and a quill?"

"I believe you won't accept anything I give you," he said and I shook my head. "But come with me. There is a small room in here to light up candles for the dead. I think there will be paper there. I don't know why, but people still thinks that the dead ones will read their letters."

We got up and Stefan led me to a small room not far from where we were. I wasn't sure of what I was doing, but I thought that if I had Stefan on my side I could protect Tom somehow. I entered the room and Stefan stayed outside.

"I can't come in. I'm doomed to stay only in the graveyard," he said when I looked back.

"Prove it," I said harshly.

He forced himself through the opened door and he couldn't get in. He was saying the truth. I walked to a small desk and wrote a simple contract. When I was finally happy with it, I signed it and left. Stefan was sitting on the floor next to the door.

"You just need to sign it," I gave him the paper and the quill.

Stefan read it and signed it.

"Ok, now come here with me," he said when he finished.

He got up and I followed him to the tree next to the bench we were sitting. We stood beneath it.

"Do you have a knife?" he asked.

I gave him the small dagger I carried with me all the time. Stefan made a small cut on our fingers. We joined our hands and he put his other hand on it. He started to say the words, the beginning was in Latin, but the rest was in some other language I didn't know. When he finished, I felt a strong pain on my finger. It was like he was sucking my blood to his body. The pain lasted 10 seconds and then he let go of my hand. I looked at my finger, it was almost white

"Calm down. It will come back to normal in a minute. Anyway, it was very good to make business with you," he said offering me his hand. I shook it.

"Now tell me, how can I get in touch with you?" I asked.

"You just have to call me in your head. Think about me."

"Fine, good bye Stefan."

I left the graveyard and started to walk back to the hotel. I wasn't sure I did the right thing but Tom needed protection, maybe having my half brother on my side would be nice, because Mab would have to fight against him. I was so lost in my thought that I didn't hear Tom calling me. I just realized it when he stopped me in the middle of the street.

"Alice, are you ok?" he asked.

I didn't reply. I felt my eyes get wet and the tears rolling down my face, so I hugged Tom like there was no tomorrow.


	7. The Truth

_Author's Note: Here's the sequel I promised. This story is dedicated to my friend LuMezenga and Ma Corrêa who had the main idea for the plot and to Stefanie for giving me Stefan's name.__Again I do not own anything, all those rights go straight to Joseph Delaney. Hope you like it. Read and review it_**_._**

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

When Tom and I broke apart, he put his hands in my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"Tom, listen…" I started.

"No, Alice. You listen to me," he interrupted me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say any of those words. I was angry. You mean the world to me. I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for you. You're my best friend and the only family I had these past years."

"I know all that and I'm sorry too. I was mad because you still don't believe me, but there is something I need to tell you. I don't know how I should tell you this so I'll just say it."

"Alice, what happened?" he asked and my heart started to race.

I knew he was going to get angry with me. He was going to say how stupid I was and that I wasn't thinking. I was, somehow, prepared for screams and swearing. For once in life I did something bad because I wanted to. At other times, I was told to do by somebody stronger than me. Now things were different and if anything happened, it would be my fault. However, I wasn't ready to admit the guilt and I didn't care because I did what I did for Tom. I knew it wasn't a good strategy, but it was better than nothing.

"Tom," I whispered. "I released Stefan."

"Speak louder, Alice," he looked confused at me.

I got closer to him.

"I released Stefan," I whispered in his ear.

"You did what?"

"Shut up," I covered his mouth with my hand. "We don't want to call attention."

Tom took my hand away from his mouth.

"Fine, but why did you do that?" he asked in a lower tone.

"I was angry. He came to talk to me. He was kind, but I didn't trust him in the beginning. Then he started to talk to me and he told me he would do anything for me if I released him. I thought he could help me to protect you."

"Oh my God, Alice. This is crazy. Now, there is a powerful demigod around the county. Do you know where he is?"

"No, but he owns me a favor. Anytime I need him, I can call him. He is attached to me, whether he wants it or not."

"Well, at least that."

"Aren't you mad at me?" I asked carefully.

"A little, but now that it's done, there isn't much we can do. We need to destroy him as usual. Do you have any idea of how to do that?"

"No, but I brought Old Gregory's book. Let's go back to the hotel, the book is there. We could read it and try to figure out what to do."

Tom agreed and we headed back to the hotel. Mary was standing in the front door. We tried to avoid her, but she was faster than us.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes, Mary, thanks for asking," Tom said walking towards our room.

"Are you sure? I heard you screaming," she insisted.

"Just hormones you know. Pregnancy issues," I replied quickly.

"Now, if you excuse us," Tom smiled and continued to walk.

Mary nodded and let us go. We entered our room and sat on the bed. I grabbed the book and opened it on Stefan's page. There wasn't much about him. It was the shortest chapter in the book.

_Stefan Barker_

_Father: Fiend (God)_

_Mother: Linda Barker (human)_

_City of Birth: Little Wismming_

_Relatives: Only child; Mother died when he was 10 years old._

_Childhood and later life: Stefan Barker came from a very poor family, he never studied, he could barely read or write. Stefan started to work when he was 5 to help his mother until she died. After his mother's death, Stefan lived in an orphanage, located on his birth city, which does not exist anymore. When Stefan turned 18, he ran away. Stefan left Little Wismming and started to scare the north of the County. Fiend locked him up in a church's graveyard located in Little Wismming. Even though it's been almost a hundred years that Stefan is locked up, his appearance did not change. _

_Powers and Strengths: Stefan has the ability to read and invade minds. He is able to control and torture people. His main strength is his very persuasive speech._

_Worst fear: His own father, Fiend._

_How to Defeat: Undetermined._

_Current Situation: Asleep, locked in the graveyard._

"Well, at least we have something about him," Tom said when we finished.

"Yes, but it isn't much more than what Old Gregory told us," I said frustrated.

"It's not much, but it's better than nothing. What is really worrying me is his only fear. How am I supposed to defeat a guy that only fears the Devil and nothing else?" he said closing the book angrily.

"I know enough about satanic ritual, if we call Fiend, he might help us. Fiend doesn't like his son, he'll probably help," I said even though I knew the idea was stupid.

"No, Alice, I'm not doing that. I am supposed to get rid of dark creatures, not make alliances with them, especially with their master," he got up and turned his back to me.

"But I'm a witch," I got up too.

"You're different. You are my friend. You know that."

"Fiend is my father," I insisted.

"You're not like him. You've always helped me."

"I was the one who always put you in danger."

"I'm still alive, whether you like it or not."

"Why are you still my friend then?" I asked.

"Because I love you," he approached me.

"I love you too," I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

"That's better," he said and I let go of him.

"We don't have time for this. We have to figure out what to do first," I said.

"Not even a little?" he asked pulling me towards him.

"No," I answered and he kissed me.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy and I pushed Tom away.

"Tom, stop it. I'm not felling well," I said.

He stopped and pushed me away a little.

"What are you feeling?" he got worried.

"I'm just a little dizzy," I said.

Tom helped me to go to the bed, but as soon as I sat down everything went black.


	8. Nightmare

_Author's Note: Here's the sequel I promised. This story is dedicated to my friend LuMezenga and Ma Corrêa who had the main idea for the plot and to Stefanie for giving me Stefan's name.__Again I do not own anything, all those rights go straight to Joseph Delaney. Hope you like it. Read and review it._

**Chapter 8: Nightmare**

_I was in a front hall of a house. I didn't recognize the place. There were 3 doors, one to left, one to right and one in front of me. A well dressed man appeared from the right door holding a candle._

"_Come with me, Miss," he said and headed to the left door._

_I followed him. He led me to a dark living room. The fireplace was on and as I approached, I felt the warm smoke coming from it. There was someone sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace, but I couldn't see who it was because it had its back turned to me. The man stopped near the chair and announced me._

"_She is here, ma'am."_

"_Thank you, Chester," a woman spoke and Chester left the room._

_I knew that voice, but I couldn't relate it to anybody I knew. _

"_Come, Alice, sit here and make me some company," the woman pointed to the couch next to her chair._

"_I'm fine here, thank you," I said._

"_Stubborn, just like your father," the woman continued with her back turned to me._

"_Who are you?"I asked carefully._

"_What a silly question, dear. You know who I am."_

_Suddenly, a door near the fireplace opened and another man came out. He stepped closer, but the room was dark so I couldn't see his face._

"_Good evening, darling," he said to the woman._

"_Look who is here, love" the woman got up and stood beside him._

"_Alice! You're out of your room! That's great," the man said._

"_Who are you? How do you know my name?" I stepped back._

"_She's getting worse," the woman whispered in the man's ear._

"_Alice, don't you remember anything?" the man spoke getting closer, but I still couldn't see his face._

_I shook my head and took a step back._

"_Who are you?" I asked again._

"_We are your parents," they both said in unison and finally stepped further into the light so I could see their faces ._

_Bony Lizzie and Fiend stood there looking at me. I got scared and tried to run, but the door where I came in was locked._

"_Let me go. I want to get out," I screamed punching the door._

"_Dear, please leave us alone. I'll talk to her," Fiend said._

_Bony Lizzie left and I got stuck with Fiend._

"_Alice, I need to talk to you," he said like he was the best dad ever._

"_Stay away from me," I screamed._

"_Come meet me today at 6 pm in the haunted house. We need to stop your brother before he starts doing stupid things. Bring your friend too. He might help us," he said._

"_What are talking about?" I asked even though I was scared,_

"_I'm talking about Stefan. Your brother. Now that you helped him to escape there isn't much we can do. I know you told Tom to ask for my help and I'm offering it to you. Meet me today at 6 pm in Little Wismming's haunted house. Ask Mary, she'll tell you where you can find it," he told me._

"_What exactly do you want?" I asked._

"_I want to help you. But now your mother will take care of you," he said._

_Fiend left and Bony Lizzie entered again._

"_Come Alice, it's time for your classes. You need to learn those potions. You're too slow. You have to dedicate more. You'll never be a good witch. You're incredibly useless," Bony Lizzie said getting closer to me and making me remember my childhood with her._

_I tried to get away from her, but she was faster. She grabbed my arm and stuck her nails into my skin. I felt my arm burning. I had never felt so much pain, so I screamed._

I woke up screaming. Tom was besides me. I could see he was worried. I was lying in the bed all sweaty. My heart was beating fast and I was scared. I already had had dreams before, but never like that. I never had troubles with my parents. I've always accepted the fact that they never wanted me. Since I was a little child I understood I was alone and that nobody cared about me. Tom was the only one who actually loved me.

I sat on the bed and hugged Tom. I started to cry and he hugged me back.

"Hey, it's okay. What happened?" he said.

"I just had an awful dream," I said into sobs.

"Did I die again?" he smiled at me.

"No. It was something worse. I was in a room with Bony Lizzie and Fiend. They were acting like they were my parents, like they cared about me, but I was locked up with them. Bony Lizzie hurt me, she wanted to take me to her classes like she used to do when I lived with her," I said.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"At one moment, I stayed in the room alone with Fiend. He said to meet him in a haunted house, here in Little Wismming. He also said that I should ask Mary the location of the house because she would know. I'm supposed to meet him there at 6 pm. You should come too. It was like he knew I wanted to ask for his help."

"Maybe he has some kind of connection with you, after all he is your father," Tom said. "But you shouldn't go. It could be dangerous and we have other things to worry about."

"It's worth a try. In this case, we have a common enemy. Don't you remember that Fiend was the one who locked Stefan in the church's graveyard?" I said getting up.

"Are you sure you are okay? If you aren't feeling well, I don't think we should go," he said.

"Come on, aren't you the spook? I thought you weren't afraid of anything," I challenged him.

"I'm not, but this is risky. We can't go to a haunted house because of your dream."

"Bring your bag. If there is anything in the house we can defeat it. If there isn't, we just wasted a five minute walk to a stupid house. Please, Tom, come with me," I begged him.

"Fine, but do you have any idea of where this house is?"

"Fiend told me to ask Mary," I replied.

Tom got his bag and we left our room to find Mary.


	9. The Haunted House

_Author's Note: Here's the sequel I promised. This story is dedicated to my friend LuMezenga and Ma Corrêa who had the main idea for the plot and to Stefanie for giving me Stefan's name.__Again I do not own anything, all those rights go straight to Joseph Delaney. Hope you like it. Read and review it._

**Chapter 9: The Haunted House**

Tom and I went to the hotel's reception and we found Mary on her father's place reading a book. We tried to look casual, like we were just going to take a walk. We stopped by the reception's table and rang the small bell. Mary looked up, closed her book and tried to smile at us.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she said.

"We are going to take a walk. Do you suggest any interesting places here?" I asked.

"Here? There is none. Little Wismming is not very touristic city," Mary answered.

"Not even a haunted house? This is the place where a haunted house should be. The environment is perfect for it," Tom said.

"Well… There is a haunted house not far from here. If you follow the street in the direction of the church, then turn to the right and keep walking straight, you'll get there. The house is isolated. It's the last one in the street. You'll definitely recognize it when you get there. But I wouldn't go there if I were you. It has the reputation of haunted for a reason. Nobody dares to get into the house, but there are rumors that a monster that eats human souls lives there," Mary said.

"Interesting…Thank you, Mary," I replied.

Mary tried to smile again and got back to her book. Tom and I left the hotel and followed Mary's directions. We headed to the church, and then turned right and we kept walking straight. As we walked through the street, I could feel a cold wind even though it was summer, which meant we were getting closer. At least, the sun wasn't so close from setting down. We finally spotted the house. It was very isolated just like Mary had said. The closest house was half a mile away from it. We stopped in front of it before getting into it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tom asked me.

"Yes, we are already here. It's worth a try," I said.

I opened the front gate and walked to the door. Tom followed me. He grabbed the key he used to open all lockers, but before he could do anything, the door opened itself. There was definitely something inside of the house. I looked at Tom and he stepped into the house. Everything was dark, so Tom lit up a candle. There were three doors just like in my dream. My heart raced.

"Now, which way do we go?" Tom asked.

"To the left," I said remembering my dream.

Tom went first and I followed him. The room was just like the one in my dream, but the furniture was old and dirty, like it had been years since someone actually lived there. The fireplace was on again and the scene made me shiver. I held Tom's hand and he looked at me.

"There is something here. I can feel it," he said.

"That's good… Right?" I hesitated a little.

"Probably not. Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered.

"Not anymore," I whispered back.

The door behind us, then, shut down. I tightened Tom's hand and looked back.

"Now there is no way out," Tom said.

"Great, now we have to wait," I replied.

Tom and I stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, when a wind lit off his candle. The fire in the fireplace extinguished and everything went dark. I couldn't see anything.

"It's coming," Tom whispered in my ear.

A gray light came from another door. It was thin as smoke. It stopped in front of us and finally it shaped itself. It seemed a ghost of a normal 40 year old man, but for someone who had dealt with ghosts before, I knew that the spirit in front of us wasn't just a ghost. It exhaled power and presence.

"I knew you would come, but I must tell you Alice, you are very strong. It was harder the usual to get into your head and make you dream," Fiend said surrounding me.

"Just say what you want," I said firmly.

"Everything on its time. First, there is a thing or two I want to ask you," he said.

"If I'm able to answer it, I will," I said.

"Strong minded, I see. Well, first question: Did you release Stefan?"

"Yes."

"Why did you do it?"

"I do not owe you any explanation," I said regretting it at the same time.

"Alice, don't," Tom whispered in my ear.

"You should answer my questions correctly," Fiend got a little mad.

"If you already know the answer why are you wasting your time?" I asked.

"I have all time I want, but you don't. So, I would suggest for you to stop being arrogant and answer the question," Fiend got closer to me and I shivered.

"Well, I was upset. He persuaded me and I released him. Anyway I don't owe you any explanations of my actions. You could just stop asking questions and tell us how you can help, if you can actually do that," I challenged him.

"You are a stupid girl," Fiend screamed. "Do you know how long it took me to lock Stefan? He was ruining my name and reputation. I am supposed to be the Master of the Dark, not him. He was more powerful than I thought. It took me 2 years to catch that bastard. He was supposed to remain in that graveyard forever."

"He was about to get out of there. He was awakening. All I did was accelerate the process. It's not my problem if you can't control your own son," I shouted back.

"Of course it is. You released him, he is your brother. You're a failure as a Fiend's daughter. Now that Stefan is free, he is coming after me. If I get destroyed all my sons and daughters will suffer the consequences and that includes you," Fiend screamed again. He was furious with me.

"I thought you wanted to help me to get Stefan. It seems you are very afraid of him, but right now I am thinking of helping him to destroy you. You are the most useless god ever created," I started to feel the hate running through my blood. "I don't give a damn if you are the Devil, or my father or whoever. You're pathetic and I don't know why people fear you. You're not even alive. This is just a part of you. You don't have half of your true power here. The last spooks must have been idiots because they couldn't destroy you."

Fiend didn't say anything. His ghost stopped in front of me and he looked deep into my eyes. I tried to avoid it but I just couldn't do it. I kept looking at him until everything was black and all I could see were memories. My memories. First, it was Bony Lizzie slapping me because I messed up one of her potions when I was 4 years old. Then, I saw her locking me up in a small dark room, grounding me because I tried to use a spell outside the house. After that the images passed too fast and I couldn't recognize the situations. When it finished, I stumbled back and I felt Tom's hand on my back, helping me. Fiend's spirit was still in front of me looking furious.

"Don't mess with me, girl," he whispered dangerously. "I can be your worst nightmare. I can track your mind, make you remember your worst memories and make you live in pain and fear for the rest of your miserable life."

"You are a pathetic excuse of god," I whispered back.

"Alice, stop it," Tom whispered in my ear.

"Don't forget that you asked for it," the spirit said.

He stepped back, closed his eyes and his fists. The house started to shake, it was like an earthquake. The fire in the fireplace started to grow and burn the carpet and the curtains. Tom grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door behind us. It was shut and the fire started to spread throughout the room. In a few seconds almost the whole room was on fire and the house was still shaking.

"You won't escape," Fiend's voice echoed in the house.

I looked back and Fiend's spirit wasn't there anymore. Tom was trying to open the door, but he wasn't getting anywhere. I looked around the room searching for another way out. When I finally saw a window we could break. I grabbed Tom's arm. He stopped and looked at me.

"Come with me," I told him.

He nodded and followed me. We tried to avoid the fire, but it was hard to move because the house started to shake even more furiously, like it was about to explode. We got to the window. Tom tried to open it but it was stuck. I grabbed his staff and put myself in front of him.

"Cover your eyes," I told him.

He did as I said and I broke the window.

"Let's go," Tom said and got out first to help me.

When I was about to get out, the ceiling fell on the ground and I looked back.

"Forget it, Alice. Come on," he said and helped me to get out.

When I was finally out of the house, we heard a whistle, like a pressure cooker that was about to explode. We started to run, but we didn't go far when we heard the house exploding. Tom pushed me to the ground and made me cover my head. After a while, we got up and looked back at the house. It was no longer a house, just a pile of burnt wood on the floor. There pieces of the walls and of the furniture everywhere. Tom looked at me and then to my arm. It was bleeding.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. Your arm is bleeding," he said worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry. It was probably the glass that I broke. It is nothing. I can take care of it later."

"We have to leave. The explosion will call people's attention. They will come soon. Let's get out of here and go back to the hotel," he said.

I nodded in agreement and we headed back to the hotel.

While we were getting closer to the church, we could see a bunch of people heading to the house, of course, because of the explosion. I just hoped that nobody had seen us going to the house or leaving it.


	10. Secret Conversations

_Author's Note: Here's the sequel I promised. This story is dedicated to my friend LuMezenga and Ma Corrêa who had the main idea for the plot and to Stefanie for giving me Stefan's name.__Again I do not own anything, all those rights go straight to Joseph Delaney. Hope you like it. Read and review it._

**Chapter 10: Secret Conversations**

Tom and I walked back to our hotel. We were getting near to the church, when I saw Mab's hair again heading to the church. It was a great opportunity to show Tom I was right. I grabbed his arm and changed our way.

"Alice, where are you going?" he asked.

"Just shut up and come with me. Don't ask questions," I replied.

I kept walking with Tom behind me. I got to the church's front stairs and I was about to open the door, when I noticed that Tom was still standing in the street. I turned around and walked to him.

"Why did you stop?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"I told you not to ask questions," I replied.

"Fine, but if you don't tell me right now what you have in mind, I won't move," he said.

"You're impossible. Anyway, I'm going to prove that I was right and I still am. All you have to do is to follow me," I said getting angry.

Tom seemed a bit hesitant, but in the end he agreed and followed me. We entered the church. It was empty like it wasn't used anymore. There wasn't anybody inside, not even a priest. The benches were dusted and the candles were already melted. We heard a noise coming from a corridor on our left. I started to walk on its direction and Tom followed me. There were only three doors in the long hall. One of them was a little opened and I could hear voices coming from it, so I hid behind it to listen to the conversation. Tom stayed behind me, but, out of a sudden, he entered in a room through the door next to the one the voices were coming from. I took a step forward to listen better, but the voices inside were too low. I was so focused trying to listen to the conversation that I almost screamed when Tom touched my shoulder. Quietly, he told me to follow him and I went after him to the room he had entered before. After the door was closed, Tom walked to one of the walls and took a painting away. There were many small holes behind it so we could see through the wall. I got closer and looked through it. My suspicions were confirmed. In the other room, Stefan, Mab and Jason were talking. Tom got besides me and we started to watch the conversation.

"Well, at least she is not so useless," Mab said.

"I wouldn't underestimate her. She's smart," Stefan replied sitting in a chair, it seemed he didn't care.

"I don't care what you think about her," Mab turned to him angry.

"And I don't care about you. So, say what you want and leave because I have other things to do."

"Don't rush me. The situation is not easy and I'm here to help you. We just want to propose a deal to you," Mab told him.

Jason hadn't said a word, he just stood there watching. He was definitely hypnotized and I hated Mab even more because of that. I looked at Tom with an _'I told you so'_ expression, but he avoided me, so I turned back my attention to the group on the other room.

"Who is he?" Stefan asked pointing at Jason.

"He is here to help too. Don't worry about him."

"Whatever, but now say what you want. I'm sure you don't want to waste my time," Stefan got up.

Mab stood in front of him and put a hand on his chest.

"No, I don't want to waste my time," she said. "I'll be quick. I promise."

"Tempting, but no, thank you," Stefan smirked.

"Jason, get out," Mab said looking at him.

"I won't say a thing. I swear," Jason begged.

"Jason, leave the room," Mab raised her voice.

Jason left the room against his will. The door closed behind him and Mab and Stefan were left in the room alone

"What do you want? Did you really need that scene?" Stefan said sitting down again, but this time in the couch next to the chair.

"No, actually I don't give a damn about him. He is just making the dirty work for me. He'll be eliminated after I get what I want," Mab said sitting next to him.

I felt Tom getting tense. I may have been a little harsh with him and to hear Mab saying she was going to kill his brother probably had some effect on him, but, at least, he knew I was telling the truth.

"I don't care about what you are going to do with him. Again, say what you want with me, so I can hear it, deny it and leave," Stefan said getting impatient.

"I'm sure you won't deny it," Mab said.

I had no idea of what kind of approach Mab was trying, but it seemed she was kind of flirting with him. It was weird. Of course, Mab didn't like him, but it was strange to see how perfectly she could pretend she had any kind of feelings.

"Yeah, right… Look, you're wasting my time," Stefan got up and headed to the door.

"I know how to bring him back, how to talk to him. I know what you, what you are seeking," Mab got up and said seriously.

Stefan got interested. He turned around and looked at Mab. He got closer to her and whispered. "And what am I seeking?"

"Revenge. You want to get who locked you up. You want to kill Fiend, your father" Mab whispered back.

"What do you know?" he asked dangerously.

"I thought I was wasting your time," Mab mocked him.

Stefan got mad and grabbed Mab's neck.

"Don't play with me, witch," he screamed and I felt a strong headache.

I took a step back and put my hands on my head. Tom looked at me.

"Are you ok?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and we got back to the wall. Mab was trying to make Stefan let her go.

"I'll tell you. I swear, I will," Mab was desperate.

"Really?" Stefan held her tighter and my headache came back stronger.

Suddenly, Stefan dropped Mab on the floor.

"She is here. She was listening to everything," Stefan said to Mab.

"What are you talking about?" Mab whispered confused and hurt.

Before I realize what was happening, Tom started to pull me out of the room and headed to the church's exit

"Alice," Stefan's scream echoed through the entire place.


	11. Caught

_Author's Note: Here's the sequel I promised. This story is dedicated to my friend LuMezenga who had the main idea for the plot. __Again I do not own anything, all those rights go straight to Joseph Delaney__. Hope you like it. Read and review it__._

**Chapter 11: Caught**

Tom and I were running as fast as we could, but it wasn't enough. Stefan was behind me and he grabbed my arm when Tom was stepping out of the church.

"Alice!" he screamed looking back at me.

"Keep running, Tom," I screamed back.

He continued to run and with my free hand I managed to close the door. At least he was safe outside the church. When the door closed loudly, Mab approached Stefan and I. Stefan was hurting my arm because he was holding me like I was going to escape at any minute. Well, he wasn't so wrong about that.

"How cute, Alice. You just sacrifice yourself to save Tom. I thought you weren't capable of this kind of attitude," Mab said.

"Well, at least I'm not the one who thought she could release a powerful demigod with her stupid witch powers," I replied.

"You're not in the position to insult anybody here. So, here is something that will shut your mouth," Mab grabbed my chin and made me drink a horrible potion.

In a few seconds, I couldn't feel my legs and arms were tingling. My eyes started to close and I felt tired.

"Put her in a cell," Mab said walking away.

"I'm not your slave," Stefan replied annoyed.

He held me up and took me to the same corridor he was talking to Mab.

"I know how to bring him back. I'll help you to kill him. Please don't make any agreements with her," I told him almost unconscious.

"I know what I'm doing," he answered and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I felt the cold floor against my skin. Slowly, I opened my eyes and tried to recognize the place. I sat down and started to remember what had happened. I was in a dark place, the only light there came from a few candles hanged on the wall next to the bottom of the stairs. I looked around once more and I realized I was actually in a cell just like Mab had said. In front of my cell, I could see another group of bars and it seemed that there was someone else locked too.<p>

I got closer to the bars and looked carefully at the person in front of me. It was breathing so the person was alive.

"Hello?" I decided to start a conversation.

"Don't waste your time trying to be friends with me," a man's voice replied and I immediately recognized who it was.

"Jason? Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" I asked worried, happy and scared at the same time.

"Don't act like you care," he looked at me.

"But I do. I know you're not like this. Tom is your brother. I doubt you want to kill him," I replied.

"You know nothing about me. You only know what Tom told you," he was angry.

"Then tell me your side of the story. Let me help you," I said.

I was surprised that I actually offered him help. I didn't know where all that kindness had come from, but it didn't matter. I had to get out of that cell and if I could take Jason with me, it would be even better. But how was I supposed to save someone who didn't want to be saved? Jason hadn't answered me, he was looking at the wall, but I could see that his mind was somewhere else. He looked a lot like Tom and I started to think about what I had done. I released Stefan and I felt like the most stupid person in the planet. I knew Jason wasn't going to talk to me, so I gave up. I leaned against the cold wall. We stayed in silence for a while when I heard someone coming down, then finally a light appeared in front of Stefan. He didn't show any emotions, so I couldn't tell what was on his mind. He approached Jason and opened his cell.

"The witch is calling you," he said.

Jason just looked up. But he didn't move.

"I'm serious. Get up and come with me," Stefan tried again. "The witch said she needed to tie some loose strings with you."

That last sentence made me shiver. What if Mab had decided to kill Jason? I had to do something. I couldn't let her eliminate him like trash.

"So, Mab is in charge here?" I asked to delay Stefan.

"No one is in charge. I don't receive orders. Especially from a witch," he continued with his back turned to me.

"That's not what it looks like," I continued.

"What are you insinuating?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you are the strongest demigod alive, not the smartest. My mistake, sorry," I mocked him.

"Watch your tongue, girl," he finally got angry.

"You should be more grateful. I released you, didn't I?"

"And look where it got you," he replied.

"You two are boring me. I'm going to see Mab," Jason finally spoke.

He left the cell and Stefan grabbed his arm before he could get to the stairs.

"I don't need an escort. I know the way. I'm on her side if you forgot," Jason said annoyed.

Stefan let him go and Jason left. Stefan looked back at me. I thought he was going to say something, but he seemed hesitant, so I took the lead and decided to get him to my side.

"I know how to bring him here. I know how to make the ritual and I have an idea of how you can kill him" I said

"I heard when you said it for the first time. I haven't forgotten, but I don't see why you want to do it."

"I talked to Fiend and he tried to kill Tom and I. Now, I decided that I want him gone," I continued.

"And that's why you're going to help me?" Stefan asked.

"No, that's why you are going to help me. I know the ritual. I know the words to say. Fiend will come and in the right time you'll have the opportunity to destroy him," I said.

"Fine, you can start talking. I need to know everything about the ritual, so we can develop a plan," Stefan said.

"Ok, but everything has its price," I looked away from him.

"What do you want?"

"Well, if I tell you how to bring Fiend back, you will owe my two favors. I just want protection for Tom and your loyalty to me."

"No, I owe you one favor for releasing me. I'll help you with Fiend because you asked me to," he said a little mad.

"I didn't ask for your help. I can do the ritual without you. You are going to help me because you want the same thing I want, not because I asked you to help me," I said.

"This doesn't seem fair to me."

"Like once you said to me, nothing is fair in life. Do we have a deal or not?" I asked.

"Deal," he answered.


	12. A Surprise

_Author's Note: Here's the sequel I promised. This story is dedicated to my friend LuMezenga who had the main idea for the plot. __Again I do not own anything, all those rights go straight to Joseph Delaney__. Hope you like it. Read and review it__._

**Chapter 12: A Surprise**

After making the deal with Stefan, he set me free. Once we were going up stairs, he decided to break the silence.

"You're much smarter than I thought."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I replied.

"You should. I'm very proud to be your brother. It's very interesting to see how much we are alike."

"Oh, cut the crap. This kind of speech doesn't move me. Stop wasting our time and start thinking about a plan," I said annoyed.

"How am I supposed to do that if I don't know anything about the ritual or how to kill our daddy," he complained sarcastically.

I stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned to him. I was two steps above him so we were at the same height. We were face to face. At least, my plan of distracting him was working.

"You don't need to worry about the ritual. All you have to do is ask Mab for a love potion, she'll know how to do it."

"Why?" he challenged me.

"Do you want to destroy Fiend or not?"

"Yes, I do. But I don't see how this will help."

"If we get everything tonight, Fiend will be gone by tomorrow night," I said turning away.

"So tell me what you need."

"From you, all I need is two bottles of the love potion, candles, as many as you can get and you have to convince Mab to let her be used as a sacrifice. The rest you can leave with me," I said and we got to the top of the stairs.

"Sacrifice? Will we have to kill her?" he asked surprised.

"Don't act like you care about her or anybody else. Fiend will want blood."

"Are you sure this will work?" Stefan kept asking. I knew he wasn't a fool, but he seemed too hesitant for someone who really wanted to destroy Fiend.

"Are you backing off? Are you afraid?" I asked him.

"No, I mean… Isn't that risky?"

"It is, so if you want to give up, right now is a very good time for you to tell me."

"No, we'll do it. I want him gone as soon as possible," Stefan said.

"Good. Now, go do what I asked you to. I'll meet you in the middle of the church with everything we need, okay?"

He agreed and headed to the room where Mab was and I walked away.

I had no idea of what I was doing, but at least I could escape from the church. I headed to the hotel. Tom was probably there. Together we could think about something to destroy Stefan and save the county, but I had a feeling that destroying him wouldn't be easier than making a ritual to destroy Fiend. My mind had so many thoughts going through it that I couldn't think about anything smart. When I got to the hotel, Mary was arguing with her father. She rushed to me when she saw me passing through the door.

"Something horrible has happened, Miss," she said worried.

"Mary, shut up," her father said.

"What happened?" I asked curious.

"Your husband came back a couple of hours ago, alone. He seemed disturbed, barely talked to me. The whole time he stayed in his room talking to himself loudly. When a woman came in, she not even looked at me, but I can assure you she wasn't pretty, so don't worry, I don't think your husband is cheating on you, because she seemed too old for him, but anyway," she was getting nervous.

"Mary, go straight to the point," I said getting desperate.

"She came in and didn't say a word, so I followed her. She entered in your room, said something to your husband and she knocked him down. Then she left with him by the window," she finished and my heart was beating so fast that I thought it was coming out of my chest.

I ran to our room to see if there was anything that would give me a clue of where the mysterious woman took Tom. I found a small note on the bed.

_Dear Alice,_

_Don't worry about Tom. Although he is not comfortable in a stone cell, he's just fine. We haven't hurt him… Yet. If you want to save him, you better come back to the place you just left, because you wouldn't want to miss the ritual anyway._

_Don't be late._

I couldn't recognize the letter, but I had to rush back to the church. I first thought it was Mab's fault. Stefan asked her for the potion and he told her the plan. Then, she decided to kidnap Tom to scary me. But Mary had said that the woman was much older than Tom, so it couldn't be Mab. I found Tom's silver chain on the floor, so I took it just in case. I was about to leave the room when the headache I had before came again. I sat on the bed with my hands in my head. In a few seconds, I started to listen to a voice inside my head. _Come, Alice. What are you waiting for?_ I immediately recognized it as Stefan's voice and finally I understood what was happening. When I released him, we made a blood pact, which meant we were connected somehow and every time he used his powers it would affect me. I stormed out of the room and ran back to the church. Mary screamed something at me, but I didn't listen. I had other things to worry about. I entered the church loudly and looked around. I had no idea of what Stefan did, but the dusty benches weren't there anymore and there was a big pentagram upside down drawn on the floor surround by hundreds of lit up candles. It seemed that Stefan had taken the ritual idea too far. I crossed the room trying to find Stefan, Mab or Jason. Tom was probably in the place I was when Stefan locked me up. I headed to the corridor, when I heard footsteps coming behind me.

"He is not there, Alice," Mab's voice echoed.

I turned around and saw Mab standing besides Jason who had a knife on Tom's neck. Tom was tied by hopes and he was knelling on the ground, but he didn't seem hurt.

"Don't be rude, Alice. Say hello to our guest," Mab smirked.

From behind her, another woman came out with Stefan.

"You are getting smarter, Alice. I never thought you would get this far," the woman spoke.

"And I thought I would never have to see you again, Bony Lizzie," I replied.


	13. Without a Plan

_Author's Note: Here's the sequel I promised. This story is dedicated to my friend LuMezenga who had the main idea for the plot. __Again I do not own anything, all those rights go straight to Joseph Delaney__. Hope you like it. Read and review it__._

**Chapter 13: Without a Plan**

"Put them in a cell, Stefan," Bony Lizzie said.

Stefan nodded and walked up to me and I stepped back.

"Don't fight back, Alice. Or you friend dies," Mab warned me, so I gave up.

I let Stefan tie my hands and he pushed me towards the cells. Behind us, Jason was pushing Tom. Stefan locked me and Tom on different cells side by side, because the place wasn't so big. Jason stayed in the bottom of the stairs to watch us.

I couldn't believe that all of that was happening. Tom and I were locked up. Bony Lizzie was making a ritual to call Fiend up stairs and it was my entire fault as usual. Tom turned to me from his cell, but he was looking at the ground. By the look on his face, he was felling bad, something he shouldn't be doing.

"Don't blame yourself, Tom," I said.

"I'm sorry, Alice," he looked at me.

"Don't be, none of this is your fault. You were doing your job, nothing else. I'm the guilty one."

"I'm sorry for not believing you at the beginning. We probably wouldn't be here if I had listened to you."

"Stop talking," Jason said.

"We need to figure out a way to get out of here. Stop this ritual. Destroy Stefan. Get Mab and Bony Lizzie, put them in a pit and go back to Chipenden," Tom whispered to me.

"Yeah, that's sounds a good plan, but how are we going to do all that alone? We don't stand a chance against them all," I whispered back and Jason approached us.

"I said stop talking," he screamed.

"Jason, don't talk like you're an authority here, because you're not," I replied calmly.

"Alice, stop it," Tom complained.

"He's not on our side. He has been trying to kill you, remember?" I said surprised he was defending his brother.

"Jason, why are you doing this?" Tom asked.

"Because you deserve it, Tom. You were always in advantage. We were in seven children, but you were the favorite one. Mom and Dad always protected you, the family's baby. Pathetic. You are not special and yet you have been treated like you were," Jason said with wet eyes. He definitely carried a lot of sorrow.

Tom stood up angrily, because he knew his life hasn't been easy. Jason had no idea of what he was talking about.

"Do you think my life has been a sea of roses? Do you have any idea of what I've been through to get where I am now? There are only two people who have anything to say about my life and these people are Alice and Mr. Gregory, because they both witnessed everything I've gone through," Tom snapped back angrily.

"You've been living in a big house, with comfort and with good and warm food whenever you get home for the past 8 years! But when dad died where were you? And you didn't even care that Mom left us all and yet you are the only one who still receives letters from her," Jason said fiercely.

"That is it? Is that all you got? Just because I have comfort at home, it means my life is good? You have no idea of the things I have to deal with everyday. Witches, boggart, ghosts, demigods, any kind of dark creatures. I've even dealt with Fiend once. My life isn't easy. I risk it every time I leave home to work. I walk down the streets and people avoid me like I have the plague or something contagious. Alice is the only friend I have. However, I don't waste my time with self pity because I know that's all part of my job. It's the consequences I started to live with when I chose to be a Spook. If you're miserable, there isn't much I can do about it."

"What about Mom and Dad?"

"I wish I could've been there when dad died, but I can't change the past. I wasn't there, but I have dad in my heart wherever I go. As for Mom, there was nothing I could do. There was nothing anybody could do. She belonged with dad and when he left, she went back to where she used to belong, her country. Her old life in Greece. Don't blame me for the past."  
>"Hey! Could you stop arguing about the past and whose life is easier?" I interrupted them angrily. "Jason, if you help us, we can get you out of this mess. You can come with us. We don't blame you for trusting Mab. Witches can be very persuasive. Tell us what you know so we can stop the ritual. Fiend cannot come back. It will be the start of a new dark era. Can you imagine how life will be with Stefan and Fiend free?"<p>

"I don't care how life will be. I'm on their side, so I'm protected. I'm not helping you to run like cowards. You can't run from this. Everybody will be affected after all," Jason said.

"You're insane. Do you think they'll spare you? You'll be killed as soon as possible. Help us, please, Jason," Tom said.

"Shut up! You have to stay in silence. In a few minutes, Stefan will come to take you to the ritual," Jason said going back to the bottom of the stairs.

"Alice? Tom whispered to me. "Do you still carry that hidden knife?"

"What do you think I've been doing while we talked?" I smirked showing him my free hands.

I passed Tom my knife and Jason stood there without a clue of what we were doing, but in the end it didn't make any difference to be with our hands free, because we didn't know how to get out of there. A few minutes later, Stefan came down. He went straight to my cell and opened it.

"Get up and come with me," he said.

"Who are you working to this time?" I asked.

"None of your business," he continued.

"Then I'll stay here," I leaned my head in the wall.

Stefan walked in, grabbed my arm and made me get up.

"Let her go," Tom shouted.

"Shut up, boy," Stefan said.

"It's ok, Tom. Don't worry," I said walking out of the cell.

When we got closer to Jason, Stefan stopped and turned to him.

"The boy stays here. Wait five minutes and then you can come up too."

Jason nodded and Stefan pushed to the stairs. While we were going up, I stopped the middle of the stairs.

"Why did you stop? Keep going," Stefan complained

"Can I still ask you for that favor?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I know things are going to get dangerous, so I need you to protect Tom from now on, it doesn't matter what it takes," I turned around and looked at him the eyes.

"You have my word. Now keep walking," he replied.


	14. Fiend's Return

_Author's Note: Here's the sequel I promised. This story is dedicated to my friend LuMezenga who had the main idea for the plot. __Again I do not own anything, all those rights go straight to Joseph Delaney__. Hope you like it. Read and review it__._

**Chapter 14: Fiend's Return**

Stefan took me to the middle of the church where the pentagram was drawn. Mab was talking to Bony Lizzie in a corner, but they were just shadows because of the lack of light in the place. When they heard us coming, Bony Lizzie turned to us and left Mab alone.

"Do you remember anything I'd taught you about rituals?" she asked me.

"Yes, but I never did a ritual so big," I answered.

"That's not something to worry about. You just have to concentrate the energy. Now, let's get started. Stefan, you stay in one of the ends of the pentagram. Alice, you stay in the other one by Stefan's right," she said turning to Mab. "Mab, you do the same but you stay at Stefan's left. Jason will be between us."

In a few seconds, we were in position waiting for Jason. I didn't know what I was doing, but I needed to find a way to stop that ritual, save Tom and get the hell out of the church. Still, I couldn't react so soon without a plan. They would catch me and I would become the sacrifice. A couple of minutes later Jason showed up and took his place. My heart started to race once I realized he didn't know he was going to be used as the sacrifice. Mab didn't need him anymore and what a better way to get rid of him than that?

"Jason! Do you have any idea of what's going on?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do. I'm helping Mab and Fiend will share my body with me. I'll be more powerful," he answered.

"No!" I shouted "It'll get you kil…"

"Shut up, Alice!" I was interrupted by Mab. "Don't listen to her, Jason. You're going to do great! It's for a better future, remember?"

"Quiet! All of you," Bony Lizzie screamed. "Now, join your hands. For those who have never been to a ritual before, I need you to focus your energy on the power we are creating. Don't get distracted. Otherwise, the power created won't be enough. Are you sure you want to do this, boy?"

Jason nodded and we joined our hands. I was nervous and the heat from all those candles was making me sweat. I, honestly, didn't know what was going to happen. Fiend was mad at me. He didn't like Stefan for sure. He was going to take over Jason's body. I didn't know how his relationship with Bony Lizzie was, but it was probably bad, which left Mab, who wasn't the best option around. It wasn't much, but I knew that Fiend would be very angry with, basically, everyone in that room.

"Alice!" Bony Lizzie shouted again and I got back from my thoughts. "Focus. Don't try to ruin this ritual. You know that you friend is in danger. If this goes wrong, he dies."

I didn't reply, just nodded in agreement and tried to focus on the energy, just like I did in the other rituals I'd done, but this time was different and it was my first big ritual in years. I couldn't fail nor miss anything. Tom's life was in danger, so I decided to continue acting that ritual was nothing and focused like Bony Lizzie had said. She started the ritual, talking in a language I couldn't understand, but I could recognize some expressions in Latin, like "return to you land", "master of the dark", "sacrifice for you", so I could understand some parts of it. I was with my eyes closed, like everyone else should be, but I had a feeling that something was happening besides the ritual, so for a moment I opened my eyes slightly and saw some movement coming from a pillar to another one. That really got my attention, so I fully opened my eyes. I saw Tom's head spying on us. He looked at me and I tried to tell him get out of there, but he put his finger on his lips telling me to stay quiet. I nodded and closed my eyes. I really hoped he had a plan to stop that madness.

Bony Lizzie started to speak faster and I couldn't understand anything, but that meant the ritual was working. Then, suddenly, Bony Lizzie stopped talking and everything got quiet.

"Don't open your eyes," she said "Mab and Alice repeat the spells after me. When I stop to help the boy, you have to continue saying it."

So she started saying the spells and Mab and I followed her orders. I could feel the energy being pulled fiercely out of my chest, but luckily the pain wasn't excruciating as it would be if I was doing it myself. After a while, the floor started shaking and I could feel Fiend coming.

"Get ready boy. He's coming. You have to let him in. Don't fight against it," Bony Lizzie instructed Jason.

I got more nervous and I still could feel Fiend approaching. Mab and I continued chanting the spells, when an invisible force pushed all of us to the ground. I almost hit my head on the floor. I tried to get up while I looked around. Everyone, but Jason was on the floor. He was standing, but he didn't seem fine. His whole body was shacking like he was having an epileptic attack. His eyes rolled back and his skin color left his body. He was almost white and basically he had no eyes anymore. He looked like a drunken white zombie. Jason couldn't stand still, but he was trying to stop shaking.

"Don't fight it, boy," Bonny Lizzie said.

Jason seemed to relax a bit and the he collapsed on the floor.

"Jason!" I screamed getting up.

I ran towards him, but Bony Lizzie held me and didn't let me go. The more I struggled, the tighter she held me. A couple of minutes passed and Jason's body stopped moving and I knew he was dead. Tom was never going to forgive me. Mab, who was by Jason's side, went towards him and examined his body.

"He's dead, but I don't think Fiend is in here," she said.

"Be patient. He is here. He's just adjusting himself on his new body," Bony Lizzie replied annoyed.

"Let's kill him now then," Stefan spoke for the first time.

"No… It's not that simple," Bony Lizzie replied.

I looked around looking for Tom and I hoped he hadn't seen his brother dying. Jason's body, then, started to move again. He got up normally, like nothing had happened, but when I looked at his face I realized right away that the ritual had worked. There were two ice blue balls where is eyes should be. He looked pretty creepy and by the smirk on his face I could see Fiend had already gotten used to his new body. When he looked at me, the smirk faded away. I went to Stefan's side a bit scared, but Fiend forgot me and looked at Bony Lizzie. The whole room was in silence and the sound of Fiend's shoes echoed loudly when he walked to Bony Lizzie. She looked at him scared.

"What were you thinking?" Fiend screamed at her. "Do you think I like to be in a boy's body?"

"At least you're here," she answered.

"This didn't work out! You messed something up. I don't have access to my whole power."

"Hello, daddy," Stefan said sarcastically.

Fiend turned and looked at him.

"Well… Look who we have here! Stefan, enjoying freedom?" he said.

"Much more than I thought. And it's interesting to know that you don't have much power. It will be easier to kill you," Stefan smirked.

"Don't play with me, boy," Fiend screamed and his voice echoed.

"Stefan! Shut up. You don't want to ruin everything," Mab said.

Fiend turned to me.

"Oh yes, I forgot. You," he pointed at me. "You are the responsible for this. It's your fault that they're planning to kill me."

"I told you to help me," I said even though I was scared.

"But I can't forget that there is always someone more powerful behind all this," Fiend turned to Bony Lizzie. "I told you not to do this. You knew the consequences and yet you did it only to help your daughter."

"I would have never done that for her," Bony Lizzie replied angrily.

"Of course you wouldn't. You never cared about me anyways. I mean nothing to you. The only sad thing about this situation is that I'm related to you!" I screamed without a clue of what I was doing.

"This kind of speech doesn't move me," she replied to me.

"I told you Lizzie… I warned you about what would happen, but you chose to ignore me. Now you'll face the consequences and she…" he pointed his head towards me "is next."

Bony Lizzie replied something back but I didn't listened because Stefan's voice echoed in my mind. _We need to get out of here. Your friend is behind a pillar, follow me on my signal, and then we get him and leave this place for now. _I looked at him and nodded. Bony Lizzie was still arguing with Fiend and it got him pretty mad because in a matter of seconds he was already holding her by the neck and her feet were barely touching the floor.

"Now," Stefan whispered in ear and started to run.

I followed him and we passed by a pillar where Tom was.

"Come on, Tom," I screamed at him and he started to follow us.

In a few seconds we were almost outside the church, when I heard something falling to the ground. I looked back and I saw Bony Lizzie's body there. Fiend had killed her, but he was so shocked by our escape that he was just looking incredulous at us. Mab ran towards Bony Lizzie's dead body and I didn't know what happened next because I was pulled by Tom to continue running. So I ran after him and Stefan.


	15. A Strange Help

_Author's Note: Here's the sequel I promised. This story is dedicated to my friend LuMezenga who had the main idea for the plot. __Again I do not own anything, all those rights go straight to Joseph Delaney__. Hope you like it. Read and review it__._

**Chapter 15: A Strange Help**

We walked in the empty street just following Stefan, who had said he knew somewhere to stay for a while. I haven't spoken with Tom, but I knew he was angry and sad. Stefan was walking in front of us and once in a while he looked back at us. We passed through a dark alley and there was someone waiting for us.

"Hey!" the voice called and all of us stopped.

The person came closer and we entered the alley. The person finally stepped into the moonlight and we saw Mary.

"What are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"She's a witch and I think she wants to help," I said.

"Can we trust her?" Stefan got into the conversation.

"Mary, can we trust you?" I asked her and she looked at her shoes. She just seemed sad.

"Yes… I mean, I know what blew up that house earlier. My father got suspicious and we argued. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I'm going to my aunt's house, but I don't have any place to spend the night. And I wanted to talk to you because I want to help. Make things rights to make up for my past mistakes, like letting that witch get Tom. I knew she wasn't up to any good, but I didn't do anything to stop her," she answered.

She seemed honest and we could use some help. Stefan was suspicious at first, but, in the end, he agreed to let her go with us to wherever we were going.

We walked through the night until we got to an old house. We entered it and sat on the floor of the living room, which was empty. We stayed in silence for the first couple of minutes and Mary was the one who broke the silence.

"I know how to destroy Fiend, but I don't know what consequences there are. Are you sure you want to go on with it?" she said.

"Yes," Stefan answered.

"Fine. You are going to need 2 bottles of love potion, a sword and a lot of luck."

"We don't have any of those items," Tom pointed out disappointed.

"Well, at least you have some of the third item. It happens that I brought you a very special sword made by some old witches from Pendle," she continued.

"How did you get this sword? I've only heard some stories about it. I never thought it was real," I said curiously.

"My mom's entire family is from Pendle. She was a witch just like me and one of her ancestral helped to create this sword so it stayed in my family as a relic," she explained.

"Wait!" I said suddenly. "Stefan didn't I asked you to get a love potion?"

"Lizzie got to the church before I could get it. I'm sorry," he replied.

"Damn it!" Tom cursed.

"Do you guys think I'm that stupid? I came prepared, so brought the love potion too," Mary said rolling her eyes.

"Nice, let's go there now," Stefan got up.

"You're pretty stupid for a demigod, you know?" Mary replied in a bored tone.

"Trust me, I already told him so," I said to her and turned to him. "Just sit back down, Stefan."

He rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Good," Mary said. "Have you decided who will kill Fiend?"

"I will," Stefan and Tom said together.

They looked at each other. Tom was confused and Stefan was angry. Stefan got up again to try to look superior, but Tom wouldn't let Stefan confront him that easily, so he got up too.

"Who do you think you are?" Stefan asked angrily.

"I am the spook. It's my duty to protect this County from the dark creatures. Fiend is the master of the dark. Once he is a threat to the County, I am the one who is supposed to get rid of him," Tom answered.

"He is my father. I want revenge. I'm the one who hates him the most. I don't care if something happens to me, but I'm sure you're dear girlfriend won't let you get hurt, which means you won't be able to do everything, even if it means to die. If I'm going to do this, Fiend has less than 24 hours," Stefan answered.

Tom didn't say anything, so I got up and stood between them. I looked at Tom.

"He is right and you know it," I said.

He didn't look back at me and left the house. I followed him because at that moment the last thing he should be thinking about was all that mess I got us into. Tom stood near the street looking at nothing specifically.

"Go away, Alice," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said standing next to him. "I really am," he didn't answer so I continued. "You saw what happened to Jason, didn't you?" There was still no answer. "It's ok to be mad at me, but it was you or him and you're much more important to me and to the whole County."

Tom turned and grabbed my arms fiercely. He made me look at him. He was crying, but his eyes screamed something more than just sadness. I could see a lot of anger on them.

"Then it should have been me. I'm supposed to protect the County or die trying to do it so," he whispered angrily.

"You're hurting me," I said trying to not to get mad at him. He had never been so rude to me. "Tom, please, let me go and we can talk."

He looked at me again, but this time his eyes were softer. He realized what he was doing and slowly he let me go, but he started to cry even more.

"Alice, I'm sorry," he said and hugged me.

"It's okay, Tom. You have the right to be mad at me, but I wouldn't forgive myself if I had let you die. And I still think Stefan is right," I said and he let go of me. "I know it's your job, but if something happens, it'll happen to him and then we won't have to worry about killing him, because that's why we came here in the first place."

"Fine, he can do it, but I'll go with him. I don't trust him that much," he said annoyed.

"I'm coming too," I said and he rolled his eyes. "I don't care if you don't want me there. I'm going with you and there won't be a discussion about it."

Tom smiled and agreed. I leaned forward and kissed him. Together, then, we got back to the house, where Stefan was talking to Mary. They looked at us waiting for answers. Tom told them that Stefan should do it and Mary asked us to sit down so we could plan Fiend's death. We stayed awake for a while. Planning how to kill Fiend wasn't an easy task.

"It seems that you've got a good plan. It'll be better if we all sleep now. When the sun starts to rise, you guys can leave," Mary said when we finished.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Tom asked.

"No, I can help, but I don't want to get into this mess. I was going to my aunt's house and I still am. I'm planning to get there by lunch time," she answered.

We all found a place to sleep after a while. It was hard to sleep at first. Too many things were going through my mind, but after all I could relax a bit. The next day was going to be rough and I needed to rest.


	16. Gone

_Author's Note: Here's the sequel I promised. This story is dedicated to my friend LuMezenga who had the main idea for the plot. __Again I do not own anything, all those rights go straight to Joseph Delaney__. Hope you like it. Read and review it__._

**Chapter 16: Gone**

The sun started to rise and we were already saying good bye. As soon as Mary left, we headed to the church with the potions, the sword and not feeling lucky at all.

We entered the church by a small secret door on its left side. We walked through a silent hall and the church seemed empty. A sound came from the stairs that led to the cells. We went down stairs and we saw Mab screaming in a locked cell.

"Where is he?" Stefan asked.

"Open the cell," she pleaded.

"Tell us where he is or you die," Stefan replied showing her the sword.

"He's on the first floor, sleeping. He has human needs now, because he's on Jason's body. Now, let me go," Mab said.

Stefan ignored her and got upstairs. Tom and I followed him, leaving Mab behind screaming. We went to the first floor. Stefan opened, basically, every door he could find, but there wasn't anybody in any of the rooms.

We got back to the cells. Stefan was furious but Mab wasn't in her cell anymore. She had fooled us and Fiend probably already knew we were there. Stefan stormed out of the cells back to the main room of the church, where the ritual was made. Tom and I didn't have any other choice, but to follow him. We got to the room and it was just like we left it. The candles and the pentagram were still on the floor. Bony Lizzie's dead body was dumped in one of the corners and only a few sun shines were illuminating the room. Stefan was almost going crazy, walking side to side, and looking for something or someone. Tom and I were confused, but suddenly he turned to us.

"He knows we are here. So, it's pointless for you to hide. He'll try to mess up with our heads. Don't let him, we have something important to do here," Stefan said worried.

"Don't talk to us like we're children. I know how to do my job and Alice isn't stupid either," Tom snapped back.

"Just don't ruin the plan," Stefan got mad.

"I'm the one who is supposed to worry about you ruining it," Tom answered.

"Shut up! Both of you!" I basically screamed. "Can't you see what's happening? Fiend already got into your minds. We can't split the group, not now."

"Fiend isn't on my mind. I really don't like him," Stefan pointed to Tom and looking at me surprised because I screamed.

"Well, I don't like you either," Tom pointed out.

"I don't care if you like each other or not. You both have an interest in common and that's why we're all going to work together," I said angrily.

None of them said anything. They just put their heads down and nodded. I was happy, because after all they didn't argue back with me. However, my happiness didn't last much because Mab showed up again. Her eyes were pure evil and she was smirking.

"You never give up, do you?" she asked.

"He's in her mind," Stefan whispered to me.

"Oh, really? Don't tell," I whispered back sarcastically.

Mab went to the back of the room, while Stefan, Tom and I tried to understand what she was doing. She stared at us and raised her hands. She muttered a spell and all of the windows broke in our heads. I was a little slow, but I could cast a spell just in time and the pieces of glass turned into water. It was close, but I wasn't sure if I could do it again so fast. Tom and Stefan kept looking at me surprised and Mab didn't seem happy. She started walking towards me.

"You always know how to ruin everything! Now I understand what I should have done long ago," she got in front of me and reached out her hands and put them around my neck. "I'm going to kill you!"

I tried to make her let me go. I struggled to breathe while Tom and Stefan tried to make her away from me, but something hit her head and she passed out.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked.

I was breathing heavily, so I just nodded. Jason's body, then, appeared out of nowhere. Fiend was laughing and he had creepy look on his face.

"Don't you hate when you're trying to control someone and the person just doesn't collaborate?" he asked.

We looked at him trying to look courageous and not afraid.

"You have no sense of humor," he continued. "Oh! I remembered, you're here to do something great. Save the County. Become heroes because you killed the master of the dark and blah, blah, blah."

Fiend started to walk towards us. He had a twisted expression and it seemed I was the target. Suddenly, he made an unexpected move towards me. Tom was the fastest and threw his silver chain at Fiend. However, before the chain get to him, Fiend grabbed it and pulled it to him. Tom was still holding the other end of the chain so he fell down at Fiend's feet.

"Do you actually think you can stop me with a silver chain?" Fiend asked grabbing Tom by his neck and putting him up so his feet weren't touching the floor. "You don't seem so brave now."

He laughed and threw Tom at a wall. Tom hit his head on the wall and fell on the ground unconscious. I was about to confront Fiend and kill him myself, but Stefan got in front of me and attacked Fiend. They both fell on the ground fighting and punching each other. Fiend pushed Stefan away and they both got up gasping. Stefan opened one of the love potion's bottles he should throw at Fiend. If the potion touched Fiend, it would inhibit his power, he would get dizzy and that would be the perfect time to kill him with the sword. Stefan attacked Fiend again, but he missed. He looked at me and threw the second bottle to me.

"Help me," he said.

I grabbed the bottle and opened it. Stefan and I tried to circle Fiend, but he went after Stefan and he was pretty mad. Fiend grabbed Stefan and threw him at another wall. Luckily for me, Stefan was strongest than Tom, so he didn't get so hurt and he was still able to help me. I gathered all my courage and ran towards Fiend. I couldn't miss and I was the only chance we had. I passed by him so fast that he was caught out of guard, so I threw the potion at him.

Fiend's skin started to bubble and he fell on his knees, but he could still crawl pretty fast for someone in pain. He came after me and I stepped back. Stefan, quietly, got up and raised the sword. Fiend didn't hear him and the attack was a complete surprise. Stefan cut Fiend's head off and my clothes got soaked with blood. Fiend's body almost fell on my feet.

"Start the fire before he gets back," Stefan told me breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" I asked while I ripped off a piece of Fiend's clothes to start the fire.

"Yes, just do it."

I was so nervous that I had to get concentrated a few times to do the spell correctly. I finally got it and made a big amount of fire. Stefan threw Fiend's body and head on the fire, while I ran towards Tom to see if he was okay. In a few seconds, the fire extinguished and Fiend became ashes. Mab, finally, woke up and looked around curiously. However, there was no time to think about anything because the floor started shaking and a rupture started to open and a hole with flames of fire appeared. An invisible force pulled Stefan to the hole and he almost fell on it.

"Quickly, Stefan! Grab at something," I screamed.

Unfortunately, the closest thing from him was Mab's ankle. He grabbed her, but she wasn't strong enough to pull him. So they both fell into the hole with fire, that later Tom and I interpreted it as hell. Stefan took Fiend's place that day when he killed him and thankfully he took Mab with him.

The fire swallowed them and the rupture closed. When it happened, I felt a strong pain in my chest and everything went black.


	17. Final Consequences

_Author's Note: Here's the sequel I promised. This story is dedicated to my friend LuMezenga who had the main idea for the plot. __Again I do not own anything, all those rights go straight to Joseph Delaney__. Hope you like it. Read and review it__._

**Chapter 17: Final Consequences**

When I woke up, I felt something besides me. I looked around and notice that Tom was sleeping next to me and that we were in our hotel room's bed. I got up trying to understand what was happening. I remembered what had happened when I looked at my clothes. There were a lot of blood stains still. I took a quick bath and changed my clothes. Tom hadn't woken up, but he had some bruises all over his body and his hair was wet with blood in the spot he'd hit his head.

I sat on the bed feeling strange. Something more than just Fiend's end had happened. When I met with Fiend, he had said that his sons and daughters would suffer consequences if he died, but nothing had happened to me and yet I was feeling different. Tom finally woke up. He sat next to me and smiled.

"Hey… Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes… How about you?" he replied.

"I'm fine, but I would like to know how we got here," I said.

"When I woke up at the church, I saw you lying next to me and no one else. I thought you were dead. I didn't know what happened, so I just took you to the hotel. The owner wasn't here, so I got in with no problems."

I nodded and told Tom exactly how Stefan and I killed Fiend and how he and Mab went to hell. He was shocked at first, but relieved after all. Tom changed his clothes, and then we packed and left the hotel with the sun rising again. We left some money to the owner even though we didn't know where he was. Finally, we left Little Wismming and we were sure we didn't want to come back there. Our job was done and thankfully we wouldn't have to deal with Fiend ever again. We walked towards Anglezarke during the whole morning and we got to Old Gregory's house by lunch time. Tom and I were starving and we could smell a hot meal waiting for us.

Old Gregory was the one who opened the door and I could notice a small smile on his lips. He looked much better. I guessed it was because Stefan got out of his mind when I released him a few days before. Old Gregory welcomed us in and led us to the kitchen. Meg and Andrew were very happy to see us and luckily we didn't have to wait too much to eat. After lunch, Andrew got back to work, Old Gregory took Tom away to talk about what happened and I stayed in the kitchen with Meg to help her with the dishes.

When we finished she sat on her chair and asked me to sit next to her.

"Are you feeling okay, Alice?" she asked me.

"I'm fine Meg, why are you asking?" I replied confused.

"From the moment you passed through the door, I could feel that something is wrong, but I can't see what."

"Well, I feel fine, but I expected something to happen after Stefan killed Fiend and went to hell. However, I feel different, like I'm weaker or something, but I don't think that's something to worry because the past days haven't been easy and I haven't been eating properly," I said.

Meg got up and asked me to do the same. She put both of her hands around my head and I closed my eyes.

"Relax, Alice. Clear your mind," Meg said.

I had no idea of what she was doing, but I tried to do what she had said. When she let me go, she sat back down worried.

"Meg, tell me. What did see?" I said concerned.

"Alice, stay calm. I want you to try to light up the fire with a spell," she said slowly.

I looked at the fireplace and muttered the spell. Nothing happened, I tried again and again. Nothing. I got nervous and tried to do other spells but nothing worked. Every time I tried to do a new spell, I felt tired and weak. I finally gave up and sat on a chair and looked at Meg.

"What is happening to me? What does this mean? Why can't I do the spells anymore?" I asked almost in tears.

"Alice, I'm afraid that this is the consequence for you because of Fiend's death."

"I'm not dead, but I lost my…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Yes, Alice" Meg said looking at me "You lost your power. You're powerless and that means you are no longer a witch."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**Final Author's Note: This is it everyone, but don't worry it's not the end. A third story is being written right now, so you can wait for the first chapter in the beginning of next week ok? Hope you liked to read this story as much as I did writing it and thank you for reading it and leaving a review, it just keeps me motivated to continue writing.**

**:)**


End file.
